


Pizza & Kisses

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Chandler cooks for Joey. Joey gives him something else in exchange.





	Pizza & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i adore this ship to pieces and have for years yet i've never written a fic for them and that needed to change so here's my 2 am ramblings

Chandler blows the hair out of his face as he continues to knead the dough.

“Maybe you should get a haircut,” Joey unhelpfully suggests from where he’s seated at the counter.

Chandler stands across from him, huffing as he rolls the dough on the countertop.

“You know, when you suggested we try a homemade pizza recipe I didn’t think you meant for me to do all the work,” Chandler says frustratedly.

Joey gives him a shit eating grin and Chandler rolls his eyes before quickly focusing on his task. Joey’s smile could get him to do most anything, it’s best to look away so it can’t affect him too much.

Chandler’s hair falls into his face again and this time, Joey reaches out and brushes it back behind his ear. The action brings their faces close together, and Chandler can feel Joey’s breath against his cheek.

“There you go,” Joey breathes out.

Chandler clears his throat and pulls back, returning his focus to the dough.

“Thanks,” Chandler huffs out, avoiding eye contact.

Chandler goes about making the rest of the meal in silence, neither him nor Joey breaching the thick tension in the room. It doesn’t dissipate until the pizza is complete and they’re seated at the counter, eating and trading jokes like usual. 

“You’ve got something on your face,” Joey says when they’re near the end of the meal.

“What, a nose?” Chandler quips.

“Pizza sauce, idiot,” Joey says, and reaches out to brush the sauce from the corner of Chandler’s mouth.

This time his touch lingers, and instead of pulling away, Chandler leans in closer. Joey meets him there, and their lips finally brush. Joey sinks his fingers into Chandler’s hair and pulls him as close as humanly possible. 

They kiss until they need to part for air, and Chandler worries the awkwardness will return.

“Well, that’s one way to get sauce off my face.”

Joey gives him an unimpressed stare.

“Stop making jokes to cover your emotions and kiss me again,” Joey tells him.

Chandler grants his request.


End file.
